wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
WoWWiki:Не цепляйтесь к новичкам
WoWWiki развивается не только за счёт упорного труда самых преданных участников проекта, но и благодаря вкладу множества заинтересовавшихся ею новичков, часто остающихся анонимными. Каждый из нас когда-то был новичком, включая и тех, кто оказался достаточно осторожным и сумел удачно избежать типичных ошибок. Многие из нас даже по прошествии нескольких месяцев, а то и лет работы всё ещё причисляют себя к новичкам. Новое пополнение авторов — это, в перспективе, будущие члены сообщества, и они — наше самое ценное достояние. Мы должны относиться к новеньким по-доброму и с терпением, ведь ничто не отпугивает потенциально ценных участников так, как враждебность или элитизм. Многие новички быстро осваиваются и начинают уверенно работать, но некоторым недостаёт знаний о механизмах WoWWiki или умений. Пожалуйста, не набрасывайтесь на новеньких! * Поймите: новички не просто нужны сообществу — они полезны для него. Помогая новичкам в работе, мы способствуем расширению многообразия наших знаний, мнений и убеждений, тем самым увеличивая ценность WoWWiki, сохраняя её нейтральность, непредвзятость и её целостность как ресурса знаний. * Помните: наш девиз, наш призыв к новеньким — правьте смело! Да, у нас существует свод правил, установившиеся стандарты и традиции, но при их применении ни в коем случае не следует демонстрировать негативистский подход. Надо следить за тем, чтобы они не препятствовали действиям таких новичков, которые могли бы воспринять призыв к смелости слишком буквально. Ведь вполне может оказаться, что вновь прибывшее пополнение принесёт с собой богатый опыт, приобретённый путём участия в других проектах, и новые живительные идеи и творческую энергию, которые помогут развить и улучшить наше сообщество и результаты его труда, даже если их деятельность не совсем соответствует уже существующим правилам и нормам. Может оказаться, что это наши правила и стандарты нуждаются в пересмотре или дополнении, тогда как кое-что из того, что новички, как может показаться на первый взгляд, делают неверно, на самом деле улучшит и усовершенствует WoWWiki. Прежде чем делать выводы о том, что новенький делает что-то "неверно" или в противоречии с "нормой", понаблюдайте за таким новичком некоторое время, если нужно, пообщайтесь с ним и постарайтесь понять его намерения. * Если уж вы установили как факт или если вы искренне убеждены, что новичок ошибся, например, — забыл выделить заголовок жирным шрифтом или проставить полезные ссылки, — старайтесь поправить ошибку сами. Не критикуйте новичка незаслуженно резко — помните, что здесь править статьи может каждый, в самом буквальном смысле этих слов, и поэтому ответственность каждого — править, а не критиковать или надзирать над другими. * Когда вы чувствуете, что непременно должны высказаться по поводу допущенной новичком ошибки, делайте это так, чтобы оказать помощь. Прежде всего поприветствуйте новенького на его странице обсуждения, представьтесь, дайте понять, что новичку здесь рады. А затем изложите ваши поправки спокойно и по-товарищески, и постарайтесь, если возможно, также указать и на то, что новичок сделал хорошо, и что вам понравилось. Если вы ничего этого сделать не можете, то лучше вовсе ничего не говорить. * Некоторые новички, напротив, проявляют нерешительность при редактировании, особенно когда речь идёт о таких значительных шагах, как приведение к нейтральному виду (НТЗ) или переименование страниц: либо из-за боязни повредить чему-либо на WoWWiki, либо думая, что они могут обидеть кого-то из участников, либо из-за опасений подвергнуться критике. Постарайтесь объяснить таким новичкам принцип WoWWiki "правьте статьи смело!" и не раздражайтесь на их, возможно, кажущуюся робость. * Когда вы берётесь давать новичкам советы, постарайтесь умерить свой нравоучительский пыл и придерживаться спокойного тона, да лучше бы если ещё и на несколько полутонов ниже, чем обычный, превалирующий на WoWWiki сдержанный и расслабленный стиль дискуссий. Новенькие должны чувствовать неподдельность радушного приветствия, а ни в коем случае не попытку даже намёка на то, что им может понадобиться чьё-то милостивое разрешение для вступления в некий клуб для избранных. В каждой области углублённой и специализированной человеческой деятельности имеются свои строгости и свои правила, на изучение которых нужно потратить время, но зато от периодического пересмотра и переоценки этих правил и ограничений они могут стать лучше. * Иногда участники забывают подписаться на страницах обсуждений с помощью четырёх знаков "тильда". Напоминание о необходимости подписываться в обсуждениях можно сделать проще и в менее навязчивой форме, если использовать специальные шаблоны. Это, поверьте, намного эффективнее, чем строчить напоминания, бормоча себе под нос ругательства. ** -- —Эта реплика добавлена участником . * Предполагайте добрые намерения со стороны новеньких. Скорее всего, они хотят помочь, так дайте им эту возможность! * Помните об афоризме "Бритва Хэнлона": "Никогда не приписывайте вредительским намерениям то, что вполне можно объяснить недостатком знаний". Поведение, которое может показаться опытным участникам WoWWiki злонамеренным, скорее всего, объясняется незнанием правил и того, что же ожидается от участников WoWWiki. Даже когда вы на 100 % уверены, что кто-то — абсолютно бесполезный, никому не нужный пришелец, интернет-тролль, вандал, а то и ещё хуже, — ведите себя, как будто это не так. Когда вы сохраняете спокойствие, проявляете внимание и ведёте себя уважительно, вы тем самым упрочиваете своё собственное достоинство, и уже это идёт на пользу проекту. * Помните, что и вы когда-то были новичком. Относитесь к другим так, как бы вы хотели, чтобы отнеслись к вам, когда вы только что пришли на WoWWiki и были "на новенького" (и если возможно, ещё лучше, чем так). Как не стать предвзятым к новичкам участником В общих чертах избежать обвинения в предвзятости к другим участникам можно, если: # избегать резких комментариев; # придерживаться спокойного тона в ваших формулировках на WoWWiki; # стараться давать обдуманные ответы; # быть терпимее в различных сложившихся конфликтных ситуациях; # признавать другие точки зрения и быть готовым найти консенсус; # быть готовым брать на себя ответственность при решении конфликтов; # отвечать взаимностью там, где это нужно; # уметь слушать. Стремитесь быть ответственным воввикийцем, имеющим свою точку зрения. Если поддерживать атмосферу доброжелательности, то будет гораздо меньше поводов для раздражительности, что стимулирует участников проекта тратить своё время и ресурсы на развитие WoWWiki. Если на вас осуществляются нападки If you have been "bitten", or feel that you have been "bitten", there are a number of things to keep in mind, and alternatives to choose from: # Choose to actively learn from the incident. #: Consider alternatives that could have been used by the "biter" to achieve a more desirable response for yourself, and if you encounter a similar situation in the future, consider acting in the latter manner if the situation warrants. # Graciously point out that one is encouraged that someone took the time to acknowledge your actions. # Consider that negative "biting" incidents are transitory - one should not feel the need to pacify one's actions as a result of non-constructive commentary. Extract the wisdom that may have been unintentionally veiled, and choose to take that away as valuable experience. # Choose to point out in a reasoned manner any offense taken, and learn to recognize when the message cannot be received. The recipient may be unable or unwilling to accept fault or otherwise, and it may be better to move on to other things than to dwell on the "bite". См. также * Бритва Хэнлона * WoWWiki:Предполагайте добрые намерения * WoWWiki:Правьте смело * WoWWiki:Этикет Категория:Новичкам en:WoWWiki:Don't bite the newbies